


Run to You

by Dragonstep



Series: Dragon Age Songfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Bittersweet, Elvhen Pantheon, Evanuris, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Songfic, The Fade, The Veil (Dragon Age), Unrequited Love, War, distant, pre-Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstep/pseuds/Dragonstep
Summary: Day 1 of the songfic challenge. Feel free to request songs and/or Dragon Age characters for me to include in this challenge.Song: Run to You by PentatonixLink: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UZDiTJrfqcSubject: Solas and Mythal in the days of Arlathan





	Run to You

_A light in the room_

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had been to the ends of the earth. Even the most complex dances of the spirits in the sky couldn’t compare with the grace of her stride. The auroras of the fade lingering, mingling with the physical world couldn’t hold a candle to the light of her gaze.

_It was you who was standing there_

Mythal. The All-Mother, the Protector, the Lady of Justice, and somehow, he was worthy of being in her company. Solas had heard songs of her before, and had seen images in her likeness, but being in her presence was something he could never have prepared for. Here among the Evanuris, he was one of them, though he despised them, but she was something else. He could never bring himself to harbor ill will for such a wonderful creature.

_Tried it was true_

He had never experienced such a feeling. His heart caught in his chest, and the voices of court were drowned out by the pounding of his own heart.

_As your glance met my stare._

She was talking to him. He maintained his composure, of course; he was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Elgar’nan was always nearby, lingering, that foolish pest of a man who claimed to be the maker of this world, the figurative father of these so-called gods, but Mythal’s presence soothed Solas’s rage.

_But your heart drifted off_

She had a proposition for him, but it was purely professional, and even then, she was torn. Elgar’nan was her husband, her supposed love, and there she was, secretly working to plot his downfall with the Dread Wolf himself. Of course, back then, the title didn’t carry as much bite. It was the title of a rebel, not a traitor. Not yet.

_Like the land split by sea_

Though they became steadfast friends, Solas knew there would never be anything more. It pained him. He had never felt love before, not like this. He did his best to change it, to warp it to a love of friendship, of loyalty, but there was always that touch of desire that drove so many to write ballads in the goddess’s name.

_I tried to go, to follow,_

The others began to suspect. The Evanuris, curse them, already fighting so bitterly to hold onto the slaves that were branded in their image, began to think that perhaps Mythal wasn’t admonishing Fen’Harel as thoroughly as she ought to. Elgar’nan was relentless in his interrogations of her. What kind of husband was he? He was never worthy of her.

_To kneel down at your feet_

Solas would have taken on the world for her, had she asked. All she wanted from him was vengeance for the People; that he aided them in freeing themselves. All she wanted from him was for him to do what he was already doing.

_I'll run, I'll run_

They knew.

_I'll run, run to you_

He wasn’t fast enough. He ran, aided by the Fade, the spirits singing to him, calling out their warnings, but he already knew what awaited him. He ran anyway.

_I'll run, I'll run_

The stench of blood overwhelmed him as the Protector of the People was slain by her own kin. Her sin? Freedom.

_I'll run run to you_

He cradled her body in his arms. Though a piece of her remained, floating through the fade until a new opportunity for her return arose, the crime was no less of an atrocity. Mythal had been murdered, and Solas had been powerless to stop it.

_I've been settling scores_

They would pay for what they had done. Every last one of them. Death was too good for them. Rage overwhelmed him, for her, for the People, for the crimes they had committed against their own, simply because they could.

_I've been fighting so long_

It took years to prepare, and they hunted him relentlessly all the while. He learned to take the vallaslin from former slaves, promising them freedom in return for their blood. For their lives, they would never be slaves again. They would fight for it. It all she ever wanted from him.

_But I've lost your war_

It was hopeless. One powerful mage and his army of slaves against the wrath of the Evanuris? He was losing. He needed to act. He had no other choice. Every other option was far worse than the transgression he was about to perform.

_And our kingdom is gone_

Arlathan was already crumbling. This was a chance for the salvation of his people.

_How shall I win back_

He could hear her voice, he could see her shining eyes as he prepared his ritual. Tearing the fabric of the world was no easy task. Creating a new layer was even more difficult.

_Your heart which was mine_

His heart ached for her presence, but he denied himself the daydreams of longing. There was too much to focus on, too much could go wrong. He was in the middle of a war that he was losing, and his last trump card was as volatile to him as it would be to his enemies.

_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_

The elves were dying all around him. Elves he had freed, elves he knew, people he treasured; they were slaughtered by the dozen in the Evanuris’ crusade against the Dread Wolf. These tales would never be passed on. No one would live to tell them.

_I've run out of time_

It was now or never. They were coming.

_I'll run, I'll run_

_I'll run run to you_

His hands shook as his spell held the Evanuris captive. Though it wouldn’t last long against the force of their combined magic, it would be enough for him to activate his true trap.

_I'll run, I'll run_

_I'll run run to you, oh_

He hoped that she would forgive him. As much as he wanted to claim it was for the People, he was doing this for her. He could not let her death go unanswered.

_I will break down the gates of heaven_

The fabric of the Fade began to twist and warp around them. Solas could feel it wreaking havoc on his body, but he could draw from the Evanuris, weakening them in the process. They cried out, struggling against him, but it was too late to turn back. Not that he wanted to.

_A thousand angels stand waiting for me_

The spirits were forced back into their world as the creation of the Dread Wolf came into being. The places in-between crumbled, and some were sacrificed for the good of the masses. That is what he told himself. He had to. He would go mad otherwise.

_Ooh take my heart (take my heart)_

He could hear her voice, feel her gentle touch on his face as he ripped open the gates of the Golden City, tossing the Evanuris into its deepest dungeons, locking them in with no hopes of ever escaping. He sentenced them to a life of eternal torment and sealed the Fade behind them. His veil finished forming, and his magic flickered. He was drained. He slumped to his knees in the ruins of his temple.

_And I'll lay down my weapons_

He could hear her soft singing, coaxing him into rest. It was time for him to sleep. He closed his eyes, laying his head on the stone beneath him. Comfort was of little consequence. His sleep would be of a different nature. He would not dream.

_Break my shackles to set me free_

He had done it. His people were free, and would never be beneath the heel of the Evanuris again. That was what he wanted. That was what Mythal wanted. Right? How was he to know the consequences of his actions? He slept for centuries, unaware of the horrors committed against his people.

_I'll run, I'll run_

He could sense her presence, but the voice was not hers. It was scratchy, raspy, and different than the sweet melodious voice he had known. She was telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to a human woman, but it was clear as day that Mythal resided within her. For a moment, his heart was filled with joy, but then he saw the sadness in her gaze.

_I'll run run to you_

What had he done?

_I'll run (I'll run), I'll run (I'll run)_

She wanted him to free the people once more. They had to be reborn. This world must burn. There was no other option.

_I'll run run to you_

He would do anything for her.


End file.
